Fishing
by Black Key
Summary: Shinichi mengajak Kaito memancing untuk merayakan hari jadi pertama mereka, tapi Kaito kan phobia dengan ikan. Jadi gimana ya dengan acara mancingnya? KaiShin, BL, Yaoi, No Flame.


Title: Fishing.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Oneshort

Rated: T.

Cast: Kaito Kuroba x Shinichi Kudo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Modification Canon

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos, **No Flame, Don't Like don't read.**

Summary: Shinichi mengajak Kaito memancing untuk merayakan hari jadi pertama mereka, tapi Kaito kan phobia dengan ikan. Jadi gimana ya dengan acara mancingnya? KaiShin, BL, Yaoi, No Flame.

Note: ini ff anime kedua aku dan ff pertama aku di fondom ini. yang nggak suka yaoi nggak usah baca dan jangan bashing / flame aku. Aku nggak menerima semua itu.

* * *

><p>^_^ Fishing, KaiShin ^_^<p>

Seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Kuroba Kaito atau yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Kid the Phantom Thief. Seorang anak laki-kali berumur tujuh belas tahun tapi sudah menjadi pencuri kelas kakap yang sangat sulit untuk ditangkap kerena kemampuannya menirukan wajah, suara, dan tingkah laku membuat penyamarannya selalu berhasil.

Kaito Kid adalah seorang pencuri dan pesulap yang ahli dalam penyamaran dan sering mengincar barang-barang berharga, tetapi tujuan sebenarnya adalah mencari berlian. Ia selalu mengembalikan barang yang dicurinya selama barang itu bukan berlian yang membuat ayahnya terbunuh. Kid selalu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dari sutera, kacamata tunggal di sebelah mata kanannya, dan sering terbang menggunakan gantole layang dibalik jubah putihnya. Ciri khas Kid dalam melancarkan aksinya yaitu, ia selalu mengirimkan surat tantangan pada kepolisian sebelum melancarkan semua aksi pencuriannya dan tentu saja itu semua membuat pihak kepolosian jadi kalang kabut untuk menyusun strategi menangkap dirinya.

Kaito dengan santainya duduk di sofa diruang tamu apartement yang ia tinggali berdua bersama dengan kekasih tercinta. Pandangan mata Kaito menatap lurus pada sebuah Koran yang ada ditangannya. Koran yang tengah memuat berita tentang Kid Si Pencuri yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia menyungingkan sebuah senyuman saat mengingat ulahnya semalam yang membuat kepolisian Tokyo kalang kabut ingin menangkapnya yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir dengan kekecewaan di pihak kepolisian karena lagi dan lagi dia bisa kabur dari semua perangkap yang telah disusun oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Kaito-kun, kamu sedang apa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sedikit membuat Kaito terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat Kaito membenarkan posisi duduknya dan meletakkan Koran yang tadi ia baca diatas meja yang ada didepannya. Kaito pun segera menolehkan tatapannya pada asal suara tadi yang tak lain berasal dari kekasih tercinta, Shinichi Kudo.

"Hanya sedang membaca Koran tadi pagi saja" kata Kaito santai sambil menatap sang kekasih yang sedang berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Shinichi berjalan mendekati kaito lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kaito.

"Koran yang berisi tentang pencurian berlian yang dilakukan Kid semalam ya?" Tanya Shinichi memastikan, dia menanyadarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang kaito yang dengan senang hati langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Shinichi dan sedikit menarik tubuh pria yang bersatatus kekasihnya itu semakin menempel ditubuhnya. Kaito memeluk tubuh Shinichi dengan sedikit erat.

"Hn…" hanya sebuah dehaman pelan yang Kaito keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi barusan. Kaito membelai pelan rambut Shinichi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kasihan para polisi itu kamu kecoh dan kerjain terus" koment Shinichi atas tindakan pencurian kekasihnya semalam. Shinichi sebenarnya mengetahui kalau Kid Si Pencuri sebenarnya tak lain adalah Kuroba Kaito yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri. Dan Kaito tak pernah merasa takut kalau kekasihnya mengetahui semua hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia dirinya sendiri itu, karena dia yakin Shinichi tak akan tega melaporkan dirinya kepolisi sebab dia sangat tahu Shinichi itu begitu tergila-gila pada dirinya.

Wajar saja kalau Shinichi mengetahui kalau Kaito dan Kid itu orang yang sama. Karena Shinichi sebenarnya adalah detektif SMA yang telah banyak membantu kepolisian Jepang memecahkan berbagai kasus. Tapi dia sedikit angkat tangan kalau kasus yang harus dia tangani itu berhubungan dengan kekasih tercinta.

"Biarkan saja mereka bingung" jawab Kaito dengan santainya, dia masih terus memainkan rambut Shinichi.

"Lalu barang curianmu semalam kamu kemanakan?" Tanya Shinichi yang sedikit penasaran dengan nasib barang curian bernilai mahal yang semalam berhasil Kid curi. Tentu saja Shinichi heran karena tadi malam saat kekasinya itu pulang dari aksi mencurinya, kaito tak membawa satu barang apa pun yang membuatnya curiga.

"Sudah aku kembalikan" jawab Kaito dengan santai.

"Sudah dikembalikan? Kapan dan dimana kamu mengembalikannya?" Tanya Shinichi yang semakin penasaran. Ia meluruskan posisi duduk bersandarnya. Ditatapnya Kaito dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Shinichi-Chan" kata Kaito yang risih dengan tatapan Shinichi padanya.

"Kalau nggak mau aku tatap terus cepat beritahu semuanya" desak Shinichi. Kaito sudah yakin sebelumnya kalau Shinichi pasti akan mendesaknya seperti sekarang karena iaa tahu rasa keingin tahuan kekasihnya itu memang terlalu besar. 'Dasar detektif berbakat' pikir Kaito.

"Hai, akan ku beritahu padamu. Berlian curianku semalam sudah ku kembalikan pada kepolisian karena itu bukanlah berlian yang ku cari-cari selama ini. Berlian itu sekarang pasti sudah diketemukan oleh inspektur Nakamori tadi pagi karena aku menaruh berlian itu di kantornya" jelas Kaito, Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya paham dan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada Kaito. Kaito pun kembali memainkan rambut halus Shinichi.

Setelah penjelasan singkat dari kaito tadi, kedua remaja muda yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu pun sama-sama terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Shinichi sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Kid, sedangkan Kaito sibuk memikirkan hubungan mereka yang bisa dikatakan sedikit aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh kalau kenyataannya mereka berdua itu sama-sama pria. Bukankah dua pria yang saling memiliki hubungan yang lebih itu sangat aneh?

Sebenarnya Kaito masih sedikit bingung dengan hubungan mereka berdua walau pun sebenarnya mereka sudah setahun ini saling berhubungan dan tinggal seatap. Dia masih heran bagaimana bisa seorang Shinichi kudo yang merupakan detektif SMA itu menerima pernyataan cintanya setahun yang lalu dengan sangat mudah tanpa dia harus bersusah payah untuk menaklukan hati Shinichi terlebih dahulu.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran lagi dengan mudahnya Shinichi mengiyakan ajakannya untuk tinggal seatap. Sebenarnya ia senang sekali bisa berada dekat dengan pria yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Diawal keduanya mulai tinggal seatap tidak lah berjalan dengan mudahnya karena mereka berdua masih terus ditentang oleh Yusaku Kudo ayah Shinichi yang berkerja sebagai novelis misteri ternama. Namun keinginan keduanya begitu kuat hingga membuat Yukiko Kudo ibu Shinichi yang berkerja sebagai artis membantu mereka berdua meluluhkan hati Yusaku. Dan akhirnya mereka pun bisa tinggal di satu atap yang sama seperti sekarang.

"Kaito-Kun sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Shinichi memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Kamu sendiri sedang memikirkan apa, eoh?" Tanya Kaito balik.

"Kok malah balik Tanya sih?" kesal Shinichi.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru aku akan menajawab pertanyaanmu" kata Kaito.

"Nggak mau, kan aku yang duluan bertanya. Jadi Kaito-kun yang harus menjawab terlebih dahulu baru boleh bertanya balik" kata Shinichi.

"Aku juga nggak mau jawab kalau bukan Shinichi-Chan yang terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaanku barusan" kata Kaito kekeh.

"Kok Kaito-kun gitu sih?" Tanya Shinichi dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"kalau Shinichi-Chan nggak mau jawab ya tak apa-apa tapi aku juga nggak mau menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi-Chan" kata Kaito membuat Shinichi mendengus kesal.

"Hai… Hai… Aku anak menjawab pertanyaan Kaito-Kun terlebih dahulu, puas?" kata Shinichi dengan tampang kesalnya yang membuat Kaito tertawa pelan.

"Ayo jawab pertanyaanku tadi, tunggu apa lagi?" kata Kaito yang tak menghiraukan Shinichi yang sedang memasang wajah kekesalannya.

"Aku tadi sedang memikirkan Kid dan barang curiannya, puas?" ucap Shinichi ketus dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi di dada Kaito.

"Kenapa malah memikirkan Kid, kenapa nggak memikirkan aku saja?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kid dan kaito itu kan satu orang yang sama, jadi nggak ada bedanya bukan" ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi sosok kekasihmu itu Kaito, Shinichi. Bukan Kid Si Pencuri" kata Kaito protes.

"Jadi ceritanya Kaito-Kun cemburu pada Kid Si Pencuri, eoh?" goda Shinichi pada Kaito.

"Mungkin saja" jawab Kaito santai.

"Dasar aneh" kata Shinichi.

"Aneh-aneh juga kamu tetap mencintaiku bukan?" kata Kaito yang langsung membuat wajah Shinichi memerah bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Kaito tersenyum melihat tingkah kelabakan Shinichi yang tiba-tiba keluarbegitu aja sebagai efek rasa malunya.

"Siapa bilang, aku kan sukanya sama Kid Si Pencuri bukan Kaito-Kun" kata Shinichi.

"Kaito dan Kid Si Pencuri itu kan satu orang yang sama, Shinichi-Chan. Bukankah kamu sediri yang mengatakannya tadi" goda Kaito lagi.

"Arrgghhh… Kaito-Kun menyebalkan" kata Shinichi yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata melawan Kaito. Shinichi duduk memungungi Kaito yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sedikit kekanak-kanakan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Semenyebalkanya aku, kamu tetap cinta bukan" goda Kaito lagi sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Shinichi. Kaito memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. Dia juga meletakkan tagunya dibahu kanan Sihincihi hingga membuat Shinichi dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang sangat teratur dan itu malah membuat jantung Shinichi berdetak dengan tidak karuan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shinichi" ucap Kaito lagi sambil membalikan tubuh Shinichi menghadap dirinya. Setelah itu Kaito langsung menyambar bibir merah ranum Shinichi. Bibir keduanya saling berpangutan cukup lama.

"Aku Juga cinta kok sama Kaito-Kun" balas Shinichi setelah melepaskan lumatan bibir Kaito pada bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah karena sedikit malu dengan perlakuan Kaito tadi pada dirinya.

"Tadi katanya kamu cintanya sama Kid, kok sekarang sudah berubah saja jadi cinta sama aku? Apa karena ciuman barusan?" goda Kaito yang semakin membuat kedua pipi Shinichi semakin merona merah.

"Kaito-Kun sudah jangan goda aku lagi, aku kan jadi malu" kata Shinichi yang berusaha menutup mukanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya tadi.

"Tak apa, aku menyukai wajah malu-malu mu itu Shinichi-Chan" kata Kaito sambil menarik tubuh Shinichi kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Mukaku sangat lucu apa?" Tanya Shinichi polos.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Kaito singkat.

"Sudah ah, sekarang Kaito-Kun yang harus menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kaito-Kun sedang memikirkan apa tadi?" Tanya Shinichi sambil menatap wajah kaito dan dia masih tetap dalam posisi dipeluk erat oleh Kaito.

"Aku sedang memikirkan hubungan kita" kata Kaito singkat.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hubungan kita Kaito-Kun? Bukannya hubungan kita baik-baik saja ya? Kita kan nggak pernah bertengkar hebat paling juga hanya sampai seperti yang tadi itu" kata Shinichi dengan sedikit bingung, dia masih terus menatap wajah Kaito yang entah kenapa sedikit terlihat tegang menurut Shinichi. "Kok wajah Kaito-kun jadi tengan gitu sih? Jangan bilang kalau Kaito-Kun sudah leleh dengan hubungan kita ini dan Kaito-Kun mau mencampakan aku begitu saja setelah semua yang terjadi diantara kita berdua" kata Shinichi yang langsung melepaskan dekapan Kaito dan menatap Kaito dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Baka" ucap Kaito sambil melayangkan jitakan pelan dikepala Shinichi. Shinichi pun langsung membelai bekas jitakan sayang dari Kaito tadi. "Kenapa bisa-bisanya kamu berpikiran seperti itu, eoh? Pikiran bodoh dari mana itu" kata Kaito membuat Shinichi sedikit bingung.

"Habis wajah Kaito seolah-olah mengatakan itu semua sih" kata Shinichi cemberut.

"Dengar Shinichi-Chan, sedikit pun aku nggak punya niat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita ini. karena aku sangat mencintamu" kata Kaito sambil menatap wajah Shinichi tajam. Shinichi menundukan wajahnya karena malu atas kesalah terkaannya tadi.

"Aku pikirkan sepeti itu, Gomen kalau aku salah" kata Shinichi.

"Huft… Kemana sih perginya si Shinichi Kudo sang detektif terkenal?" kata Kaito sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan dan cukup panjang. "Pasti kamu lupa sesuatu sekarang bukan?" Tanya Kaito menyelidik.

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Shinichi yang ternyata benar-benar lupa.

"Kamu benar-benar nggak ingat?" Tanya Kaito, Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Dasar, pikirkan saja sendiri. Kamu kan detektif masak nggak bisa memecahkan masalah ini" kata Kaito cuek. Shinichi pun mulai berpikir apa saja yang sudah ia lupakan hari ini.

"Kaito-Kun…" panggil Shinichi beberapa saat kemudian. Tampaknya ia sudah sadar akan hal apa yang telah ia lupakan begitu saja. Padahal itu sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi keduanya.

"Sudah ingat?" Tanya Kaito menyelidik, Shinichi menganguk yakin. "Apa coba?" Tanya Kaito santai. Saat ini kedua remaja itu tegah duduk saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Hari ini usia hubungan kita sudah setahun bukan?" terka Shinichi.

"Akhirnya kamu ingat juga" kata Kaito sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa.

"Hehehe… Gomen tadi aku melupakannya" kata Shinichi yang langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Kaito.

"Tak apa, yang penting sekarang kamu sudah ingat" kata Kaito sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh Shinichi. "Nggak terasa yah sudah selama itu hubungan kita berlangsung. Padahal rasanya baru kemari aku menyatakan perasaanku ini padamu dan rasanya juga baru kemarin kita mulai tinggal di satu atap yang sama" kata kaito.

"Kemarin itu satu tahun yang lalu Kaito-Kun" kata Shinichi pelan.

"Shinichi, kenapa kamu mau menerima cintaku waktu itu?" Tanya Kaito pada Shinichi.

"Karena aku mencintai Kaito-Kun" jawab Shinichi tegas sambil menatap Kaito. Kini posisi keduanya saling berhadap-hadapan lagi.

"Aku juga mencintai kamu kok" kata Kaito sambil mencubit kecil hidung Shinichi membuat wajah kekasinya itu kembali memerah kerena malu. "Kalau warna pipi kamu lagi merona merah seperti sekarang, kamu jadi semakin terlihat cantik tahu" kata Kaito sambil membelai pipi kiri Shinichi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kaito-Kun aku ini pria bukan wanita tahu" kata Shinichi sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya. Kaito yang tak tahan melihat bibir Shinichi langsung mengecupnya kilat membuat kekasihnya itu semakin malu.

"Kaito-Kun kita liburan yuk untuk merayakan hari jadi kita" ajak Shinichi pada sang keksaih. Shinichi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Kaito lagi.

"Mau liburan kemana memangnya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kita sewa kapal pesiar aja yuk, terus kita mancing ikan yang besar deh" kata Shinichi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Kaito langsung diam membatu saat mendengar kata 'Ikan' dari mulut sang kekasih. "Kaito-Kun kok diam sih?" Tanya Shinichi sambilm menatap kearah Kaito.

"Shinichi-Chan, kamu serius mau mincing ikan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ia, aku serius. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shinichi heran.

"Masak kamu lupa sih kalau aku itu…"

"Phobia sama ikan" terka Shinichi, kaito menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kaito sayang, ikan itu nggak menakutkan kok. Mereka itu lucu tahu" kata Shinichimeyakinkan kaito.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau mancing" ucap Kaito kekeh, Shinichi cemberut karenanya. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan seringai berbahaya miliknya.

"Ayolah Kaito-Kun, aku mau mancing" kata Shinichi dengan sengaja mengoda Kaito yang sudah mati kutu.

"Sekali nggak tetap nggak Shinichi" tolak Kaito.

"Kaito-Kun nggak cinta sama aku lagi ya?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Siapa bilang, aku cinta kok sama kamu" jawab Kaito.

"Kalau Kaito-kun cinta sama aku, Kaito-Kun harus mau aku ajak mancing" kata Shinichi tetap kekeh. Kaito jadi serba salah, ia tampak sedang berpikir cukup keras sampai-sampai menanpakkan guratan didahinya. Tapi akhirnya Kaito pun menyungingkan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Shinichi merinding saat melihatnya.

"Baik, ayo kita pergi mincing" seru Kaito akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Shinichi tak percaya, Kaito menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Ia, ayo kita mancing" ucap Kaito semangat lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengangkat tubuh Shinichi seperti seorang pengantin pria yang mengendong pengantin wanitanya. "Tapi kita mancingnya versi lain ya" kata Kaito sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shinichi.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Shinichi yang masih kurang paham.

"Kita mincing ala orang dewasa?" seru Kaito masih membuat Shinichi bingung.

"Maksudnya apaan sih? Aku nggak paham" Tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Kita mancing anak aja yuk" seru Kaito senang lalu beranjak pergi kearah kamarnya sambil membawa tubuh Shinichi dalam gendongannya.

"Nggak mau, cepat turunkan aku" panic Shinichi setelah sadar akan kata-kata Kaito tadi. Shinichi berontak dalam gendongan Kaito minta dilepaskan. Tapi tampaknya sedikit telat karena kini keduanya telah berada didalam kamar Kaito.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^

Ada yang menanyakan NC.a dimana? Dinext chap ya. Please comment.a ya tapi jangan bashing aku oke ^_^


End file.
